


The Gift that keeps on giving

by HazzaP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/pseuds/HazzaP
Summary: Lily and James move in together and whilst unpacking they find the box of pants gifted to Lily in Seventh Year at Hogwarts.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	The Gift that keeps on giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/gifts), [writtenbyfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/gifts).



> For Magic and Freckles as a thank you for their #wallsexforHazza2021 campaign. Thanks to my writers group for their suggestions and comments, especially freckles for the beta and finally to DWP for giving me the confidence to write smut in the first place. I suggest that you read "A Gift" first before you read this, it's not totally necessary but will fill in some blanks for you. This is pure smut - enjoy. I'm always so grateful when people read and like my works enough to review!

Lily glanced around the room in satisfaction and grinned to herself. Strong warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and his breath tickled her ear. “Happy?”

“So happy! I can’t believe it’s ours,” Lily spun around his arms. “All ours! No friends, no dorm mates, nobody else but us two.”

James looked down at her, nodding as she spoke. He lifted her suddenly and spun her around in a circle. Lily shrieked and laughed. “Put me down, you’re ridiculous!”

“I’m giddy Evans, positively giddy about living here with you!” James leant down to capture her lips, his arms pressing her close into his chest. Lily kissed him back, eyes dancing as he hummed against her.

“C’mon James we have boxes and boxes to unpack.”

“We don’t have to do them all tonight Lils, the important ones are unpacked,” James grinned mussing his hair from habit.

“Is that right now?” Lily let a slow smile spread across her face as she watched him.

“Yes, the bed for one, and you found the sheets didn’t you?” his hand trailed up her arm now as he leant in closer, brushing his lips against hers.

“I did, yes, not that you’ve needed sheets before,” she quirked her eyebrows up at him and he laughed.

“Fair play Evans,” he squeezed her shoulders briefly and then turned away. “I suppose we should get on with it then.”

He pulled a box at random towards him and went to open it. Lily gasped and jumped, laying her hand on him, “Not that one, ummmmm that’s my one.” Her cheeks flushed and she turned his hand over in hers. “I’ll unpack that one,” she said more firmly now.

James tickled her palm and again trailed his fingers up her arm, “Alright, Evans?”

Lily bit her lip in response to his tone, but pulled him further away from the box, dragging his hands to her hips.

“Now, Evans, you aren’t trying to distract me are you? What’s in that box?” His face was close to hers, eager, eyes teasing as he watched her carefully.

“James,” Lily warned, “It’s nothing really, school memorabilia,” She ran her hands up his back now into his hair, pulling his face towards hers. “You want to test that bed out now?”

James only laughed then and Lily pouted, “Fine, don’t test the bed with me.” She huffed and went to a different box, opening it and pulling items out.

“Lils,” James was behind her again, soothing hands ran down across her shoulders, lingered down her back and squeezed her hips. “Won’t you show me what’s in the box? We live together now, no secrets!”

“Women are always entitled to their secrets,”

“If it’s just Hogwarts memorabilia then why can’t I see?” James wheedled gently, leaning down to nip gently at her neck as he spoke.

“It’s nothing, just silly school things,” she swatted at his arms, still determinedly unpacking the box in front of her.

“Like....silly photos?” he asked. Lily turned then to face him.  
“It’s embarrassing James!”

“Nothing can be as embarrassing as my first year photos Evans. Do you remember how scrawny I was?”

“You were rather a Bambi weren’t you” Lily teased him and reached up to brush his hair from his eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his breath hitch then, as she leant in to whisper in his ear.

“It’s the pants.”

James pulled back from her, his eyes searching her face. “The pants?” he paused then, his eyebrows furrowed. Lily watched as comprehension dawned and then chuckled as surprise flit across his features. “THE PANTS,” he crowed. “Just wait until I tell Sirius, he’ll not believe it. Evans kept the pants!” Lily grabbed his hand as he reached into his pocket for his mirror.

“How about we don’t rush to tell Sirius that I kept a stupid box of lingerie he gifted to me in your name,”

James laughed, “Spoilsport, it’d make his week you know. But sure, I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.”

“Thank you,” Lily turned back to her box again and they worked in silence for a few minutes. Each emptying their own individual boxes. Lily meandered around the room, placing trinkets onto shelves and lined up a couple of photos. She jumped as James spoke, tension thrumming through her veins.

“Can I see them?” James looked up at her from his position on the floor, his lopsided grin fixed firmly to his face. Lily’s heart hammered in her chest to see him looking so like his teenage self. That grin had been flashed to her across the room many times before. She paused, thinking fondly of the times at school when it had irked her, and then onto now where it set her pulse racing.

“Of course not,” she adopted her most prim expression. “It wouldn’t do to show you my pants, Potter,” she watched his face as she used his last name again. Pleased to see a reaction she continued. “Do you really want to see my pants, Potter?” she shrieked as he jumped up from the floor and was across the room so quickly she thought he might have Apparated.

Lily giggled, “Still into the Head Girl?” she asked as he pulled her in close.

“You’ll always be my Head Girl, Evans.”

“Oh stop, I can’t take the cheese,” she tilted her head towards him, planting kisses along his jaw. His fingers wound through her hair tugging at her plait gently, lips brushing her ear, he nibbled a little bit and Lily’s pulse quickened again, she subtly shifted her stance to press her thighs together briefly.

“I really do want to see them, Evans.”

Lily hummed and kissed him again pressing her lips firmly to his. He yielded underneath her, letting her take control of the kiss. Her hands ran up his arms and wound her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. She broke off the kiss and trailed her lips along his jaw ‘til she reached his ear. “I’ll think about it,” she laughed as he groaned in response.

James reached for her and tilted her head back with his fingers under her chin. Lily looked into his hazel eyes with pupils blown wide as they burned into hers. Lily felt heat begin to pool low in her belly as he stared at her. She pressed her thighs together again, anticipation hanging in the air thickly between them. 

When he finally spoke his tone was low and husky, “I’d still really love to see those pants... on you and then on the floor.”

Lily bit her lip between her teeth as she debated,. The heat flared again between them as James continued to stare at her whilst playing with the end of her braid, his other hand squeezing her hips and she nodded tentatively. “Alright, Potter.”

James kissed her then, hard. His lips crashing into hers as his tongue slipped in to tease her, his hands in her hair as he held her head tilted up to meet him. Lily ran her hands along his waistband and pulled at his shirt, untucking it so her hands could run along his back, fingers trailed up his spine. She leant into his kiss, bruising their lips together as he returned to her just as passionately.

They pulled apart, Lily gasping a little. James smiled slowly, a hand flying to his hair in habit as he nodded at her, “I’ll give you a minute.” Lily moved away from him, fingertips stretching as she let go.

She moved over to the box, opening it and pulling the smaller pink box from within. She clutched it to her chest a moment feeling all of a sudden the shy teenager again transported back to the common room. James was at her elbow then, hand gently guiding her around to him again.

“Lils, it’s only a bit of fun but we don’t have to. We can keep unpacking,”

“I want to, I was just thinking about when I received these and I was upset when Sirius admitted they were from him on behalf of you. I was disappointed.” Lily looked up at him then. “And I was thinking about your face at New Year when I told you I was wearing red ones.”

James laughed, “I’m sure it’s similar right now,” he chuckled. “Do you still have those red ones?”

“Not those exact ones no,” her tone regretful. “You never did get to see them properly.” She gathered up the box again and strolled through to their bedroom. “Two minutes,” she said, winking as she shut the door quickly behind her.

Lily giggled to herself as she heard James swear behind the door. She pulled off her current pants, pausing a moment to select from the box. She went for another red lace pair and pulled them up hurriedly. She turned to glance in the mirror that James had not long positioned in the corner. She fixed her skirt, smoothing over the creases then reaching up to pull her braid out completely, running her fingers through it quickly.

James opened the door then and she turned to meet him. His eye lit up at her hair loose over her shoulder. “Which ones?” he asked a little breathlessly, “No wait, don’t tell me yet.”

Lily smirked walking slowly backwards until she leant against the wall. “Come and have a look, Potter,” she delighted in the expression that ran over his face. Heat rushed down between her legs as he approached her.

One of his hands sank into her hair and Lily reached up to pull his lips to hers. He met her mouth eagerly, they kissed urgently, in a rush to pull off clothes. Lily unbuttoned his shirt, easing it over his broad shoulders and then reached for his belt. James stopped her a moment, lifting her top up over her head. Immediately dipping his mouth to her breasts.

“James,” Lily gasped as he slipped her bra straps down, tugging at the back impatiently until it released with a snap. Lily dropped her arms and let her bra trail to the floor. She tangled her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, encouraging him back to her chest. He obliged, placing hot kisses along her collarbone and then ghosting his lips down to her nipple. He kissed, sucked and gently nipped at her. Lily groaned, “Fuck, James,”

He grinned into her cleavage and pulled up to kiss her again.

His hands wandered this time, down her waistband, dipping into to trace the top of the pants, “Lace?” he asked.

Lily nodded, kissing a line along his neck, hands splayed across his abs. James groaned, and dropped his head to her shoulder. His hands travelled around under her skirt, his fingertips playing with the edge of the pants where they met her thighs.

“Red?” he asked this time.

Lily found it hard to concentrate as his fingers moved across her panties, tracing over the front of her folds. Just that little scrap of lace between her and him. Merlin, she loved this man. She found it impossible to form words, her thoughts scattered.

“Maybe I’ll have to take a look then, if you can’t remember.” James kissed his way down her body, admiring a moment the soft swell of her boobs, down past her navel and fluttered his lips over her hips. He dropped to his knees and pulled her skirt down slowly over her thighs, watching her face as he did so, until she was naked before him. At the last moment, he dropped his eyes and moaned.

“Red,” he murmured in satisfaction, he leant closer planting kisses along the lace. Lily took in a deep breath, as his lips travelled along the hemline and fingers gently teased at the edges of the lace. She couldn’t help herself, thrusting her hips towards him impatiently.

He pulled her panties down slowly, easing them down her thighs until they pooled at her ankles.

Lily moved to step out of them, but James stilled her legs, “Don’t,” he fingered the red lace as it circled her ankle bones, “Keep them around your ankles like that.”

“Oh fuck me, James,” Lily groaned in response, her hands flying to his hair.  
He chuckled in response,

“I intend to, but I have something else I want to do first.”

He reached up again, hands grasping at hips to tilt her bum towards him as Lily leant back against the wall for support. She tried to open her legs further apart and growled in frustration as the pants stretched a bit, but not far enough.

James traced his finger along her folds and then lifted his head to kiss gently along her inner thigh. His tongue ran up her centre and Lily gasped, palm splayed against the wall behind her. He added a finger at the same time, curling his finger into that sensitive spot inside of her as his tongue swirled around her sensitive clit. Lily moaned as her knees started to tremble under her. James brought his spare hand down to flick her panties from her ankles and lifted her thigh up onto his shoulder.

The new angle allowed him to press his tongue deeper, dipping in and out of her tantalisingly slowly. Lily closed her eyes and leant both hands back against the wall desperately trying to prevent herself from sliding down it. As James swirled his tongue again and pressed hard against her clit she felt her nerves light up and pleasure licked across her body, radiating out from her core.

“James.... I’m going to... I can’t...” she panted. James pulled back, and she gasped at the loss of contact. Her breath was rapid and she pressed a hand to her breasts, squeezing one as her eyes fluttered shut again.

“Not yet, Lily, I want to feel you come while I’m inside of you,” James panted as he pushed his trousers down and off.

“Well, fucking, hurry up.” Lily rolled her eyes and then abruptly moaned in pleasure again as suddenly James was grasping her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her against the wall. In the next moment, it was his turn to moan in appreciation as she settled around his hard erection completely. HIs warm firm hands held her under her arse and Lily leant forward, throwing arms around his neck, wrapping her legs firmly around his back as he began to thrust in and out.

“Fuck Lily, you’re amazing,” James huffed as he held her up and groaned as she thrust down again. Her tight walls surrounded him and Lily felt herself respond as his length filled her up. He pressed against her harder, driving himself into her over and over again as Lily hooked her legs behind him more firmly, hanging on.

James slowed the pace he had set, moving within her slowly while their foreheads met pressed against each other as sweat broke out between them. Lily’s eyes travelled around his body taking in his lean torso, sweeping up over his forearms which flexed with the effort of pinning her against the wall. Her breasts bounced as he began again to rhythmically thrust into her, she captured his lips, savouring the salty taste there. A groan escaped her and she tilted her hips towards him to deepen the angle; James buried himself in her. His head dropped to her shoulder and Lily gasped into his hair as he sucked on her skin.

“Fuck, hold on.” Lily tightened her grip and James spun them then, moving away from the wall and lowering Lily to the bed. “Merlin,” he gasped and Lily giggled as she adjusted herself around him.

His eyes bore into hers as she nodded and he moved again. Giggling forgotten Lily’s eyes flew shut as she felt him reach that most sensitive point inside of her. She sighed, hands trailing up her sides to her breasts.

She rolled her nipples between her fingers and smiled to herself as James growled and grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head as he drove into her. “Those are mine, Evans,” he let go of her hands and Lily bunched them into the sheets as his head dropped to her breasts.

Lily arched her back, pushing her breast up towards his mouth as he suckled on her nipple, pulling it firmly into his mouth. Lily moaned as pleasure rocked through her body. At her cry James leant back, almost pulling out of her as he reached for one of her hands above her and pulled it down her body to meet her thighs. He pressed his fingers over hers, and his tone was low as he spoke between thrusts.

“Come for me, Lily. Show me your fingers on yourself.”

Lily was already coming undone at his words and she pressed down on her clit, crying out as her orgasm ripped through her, hands reaching for James as his thrusts became erratic. She clenched down on him and felt him tumble over the edge after her, his hands gripping her hips firmly as he began to slow his thrusts.

She took a shaky breath, winding her hands into his hair and pulling him down to her. They kissed slow, languid, soft kisses that Lily felt left a mark on her which burned within. They murmured whisperings to each other as hands roamed their bodies, touching, connecting; solidifying their connection to each other.

James pulled out of her slowly and rolled over onto his back, Lily snuggled into his side, taking in a satisfied breath as he reached to pull sheets over them. They lay in silence a moment and Lily slowly felt the room come back to her, as her jangled senses settled.

“Say it’ll always be like this, James,” she whispered into the room.

“It’s always been like this for me, Lily,” he smiled as he turned to her, planting a kiss on the end of her nose. “I’ll love you for a thousand days, and then I’ll love you for a thousand more,” he whispered.

Lily huffed softly in amusement, “You can’t get all of your lines from Sirius you know. I hear them too.”

James chuckled leaning in for another kiss to silence her laughter.


End file.
